sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Velard Rainwood
Appearance His face was once of beauty, so he would say. Now, burnt scars is all that remains. His hair rest in a ponytail, brown as the dirt. Standing at 6'0 and 178 lb's Velard looks like an average elf... minus the burns. History Velard Rainwood, born into the prestigious House of Rainwood. Son to Raynor Rainwood and a off-shoot mistress. Velard was never treated as an outsider by his family. Something he will never forget. Throughout his life, his father taught him many things. The art of the tongue was one that he loved the most. Though a family of knights, Raynor instructed Velard on how to speak with others to avoid a battle or to start one. This would, in Velard's later years, become his most powerful blade. After the fall of his House, Velard hid his last name and enter House Truefeathers estate where he has lived a majority of his life as a instructor for new guards. Conflict in Silvermoon Velard has served as a retainer for House Truefeather. During his time under House Truefeather, Velard was able to enlist into the Blood Knight's order and became a veteran knight of the order. He was never a skilled fighter whose ability put him above the rest. He was above average at best. However, he was cunning and was not afraid to abandon his sword in a duel to use a dagger to achieve victory. He served as a Knight-Captain for the Blood Watch task-force and made a name for himself among the Elven Houses during the conflict in Silvermoon between the Imperials and the Loyalist. He did things during this time, that some would call him a traitor for, but he did his duty and was rewarded handsomely. He would earn a nickname, The Snake. A nickname he would come to accept. During the riots of Silvermoon, it was Velard who defeated several respected fighters, most notably, Ellasha Truefeather and Vaelrin Firestorm. During the final battle between the Imperials and Loyalist, Velard defeated Sanarissa Firewing. Velard has never sworn loyalty to the Truefeather’s warband, the Sunguard. However, he serves as a Phoenix Guard for the Magistrate and works within the borders of their domain. As for his family... that is one thing he keeps only to himself. Only a few know he is of House Rainwood. The Second War Like many his age, Velard served during the time of the Second War when the Orcish Horde marched North onto the Elven lands of Quel'Thalas. It was here, that Velard learned what it meant to fight among the Vanguard. It was here that he learned the saying behind his Houses saying. Present during the Battle of the Burning Gate, Velard would come to learn what living meant. He will never forget the flames from the Red Dragons that burnt hundreds of Elves alive. The Scourge Invasion Defense of Undercity Defense of the Ghostlands Rumors Names Velard has introduced himself as: * Velard Sunwhisper * Velard Suncaster * Velard SilverdawnCategory:Characters